


Princess Pen-Pals

by Natasja



Series: Muffinlance spin-off gift-fics [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (the world just shuddered in terror and isn't sure why), Azula needs a hug, Badass Aunt-Friend Yue, Badass Mom-Friend Katara, Gen, Little Azula - Freeform, Little Zuko - Freeform, Muffinlance spin-off, Psychological manipulation for Azula's own good, even a long distance one, pen-pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: Based off Muffinlance's "Little Zuko vs the World", and the suggestion that Yue and Azula are about to become pen-pals.Yue is joining the ranks of Crown Princesses who intend to be taken seriously (without killing older men who refuse to take her seriously). Azula respects this.Katara lured one angry Fire Nation Royal away from being Evil through the power of Mom-Friend energy and terrifying competency (There is another who is also angry and lonely and missing family). Azula is not considering the merits of adoptive grandfathers.Really, she isn't. She's just offering advice to those of backward and inferior nations who clearly need it.
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Yue, Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Muffinlance spin-off gift-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589467
Comments: 100
Kudos: 833
Collections: AtLA <10k fics to read, muffins-on-fire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



Yue and Katara hadn’t told the boys, but bitter experience had told them to plan for the Northern Water Tribe wanting to slide right back to The Way Things Were. This was not compatible with the Systematically Overthrowing the Patriarchy. It was in keeping with the attitudes of most men that they had encountered so far in their lives.

Thus, planning for Phase Three.

Phase Three involved Princess Yue the Less-Moon-Touched-Than-She-Was-But-Do-We-Need-A-Repeat-of-Manifesting-The-Moon-Spirit refusing to back down or placate fragile male egos as she had in the past. It involved Princess Katara, Last of the Southern Waterbenders, Finder and First Sifu of the Avatar and General Terror of Misogynists and Pirates, sending a very detailed letter to her Gran-Gran.  
( _And a suggestion to give Pakku a chance to show he had changed, she might like results. Besides, he could build better fortifications than the Southern Tribe could alone, and his word carried weight with the Northern Tribe, if Gran-Gran told him exactly how the South suffered through lack of aid from their sister tribe, and the many times and ways he could have lost her permanently, long before her grandchildren made it North.  
Katara’s vengeful fury, gift with words and ability to make people who crossed her suffer had not come from the mother she so resembled, or from the father that the Fire Navy so feared._)

The other reason they hadn’t told Sokka or Aang, but mainly Zuko, about Phase Three was because it involved a third Princess.

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation had more experience in navigating a court where you were accepted because you were the only option, rather than because anyone wanted you there, and in how to subtly throw One’s rank around.  
Besides, they both remembered being ten and wishing for someone on their side. From what little Zuko had said, and careful analysis of the letters between the Fire Siblings, the older two Princesses were fairly convinced that Azula needed a bigger support group than she had, even if she would deny it.

Besides, psychological manipulation and aggressive kindness had worked on one angry and lonely young royal with a good heart but deeply skewed views of what was right and moral. Perhaps it would work on a second.

Katara had the fancy stationary and her best calligraphy. Yue had the fancy phrasing. One of the girls they had taught to use a knife had a sketch of Hakoda with his children and Yue and Zuko, to include with the letter.  
Conveniently, there was a space between Yue and Katara, big enough for a ten-year-old girl to fit in. One day, if she wanted. Katara’s arm hung in a way not unlike Lady Ursa’s had rested against Azula’s shoulder, in the one family picture Zuko had. That it would rest supportively against that hypothetical ten-year-old’s shoulder had absolutely been a deliberate design choice.

* * *

_To Her Highness, Fire Princess Azula, Heiress to the Dragon Throne and Youngest Wielder of the Cold Fire,_

_First, I deeply regret any distress caused by the appearance of your brother’s death. Zuko has always spoken of you in a mix of fondness and concern for your wellbeing, and I enjoyed corresponding with you during my time on his ship._

_Second, we wished to ask your advice. We have affected some changes in the Water Tribe, and find ourselves in unfamiliar territory. How does one manage a council of older men who only tolerate a girl’s presence because they have no choice? What are some effective ways to make people not dismiss you on the basis of age and gender, and their most recent memory of you being an eight-year-old child?_  
_Not having the weight of your power and influence, perhaps not all of your advice will be applicable, but we would appreciate it anyway._

_Should you be willing to correspond, we look forward to hearing from you._

_**Princess Yue the Moon-Touched, Occasional Vessel of Tui, Heiress of the Northern Water Tribe** _

_**Princess Katara, Waterbending Master to the Avatar, Daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Adopted Aunt of Prince Zuko** _

* * *

Princess Azula put down the letter, her quick mind whirling. Briefly, she wished Mai and Ty Lee were present to discuss the missive, but Mai was in New Zuko (which Father was trying to find a tactful way to return to one of it’s previous names), and Ty Lee was spending her days with a travelling circus, of all things, deciding whether or not to go with them when they left. (Azula had opinions on this, and intended to express them as soon as she saw Ty Lee again.)

Zuko had spoken well of both young women in his letters, for what little that was worth. Gossip was already filtering back from the Invasion Fleet about the Northern Princess who had stabbed Zhao and persuaded the Ocean Spirit not to drown every ship still floating, and the Southern Princess who had held off an entire squad of Elite Firebenders to protect the Avatar.  
For once, Zuko’s judgement of character might not be completely hopeless.

The picture… Azulon, namesake or not, had not been the best of grandfathers. The name of Chief Hakoda inspired a respectable amount of fear throughout large numbers of the Fire Nation. He also looked at his children with pride and affection.  
  
Azula was not comparing potential grandfathers with actual grandfathers. She wasn’t. _(One of them was coming up distinctly lacking_.)

The treasury had scrolls looted by the Southern Raiders when they took the Waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe, and histories of a time when women played an active part in leading the Northern Water Tribe. Gifts and bribery were always effective methods to convince people that they wanted you on their side. Would a self-portrait be too much so early in their acquaintance? Zuko’s description of her would obviously be inadequate…

Azula sat down at her desk to begin two letters, pulling out Zuko’s brief missives for reference. Raiding the archives could wait until after dark.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula ponders kindred spirits, and the potential health benefits of long-distance hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame/thank MuffinLance and PanickedScribbles for this one. They gave me ideas.

The palace fire-hawks were getting more of a workout than they had in years. A Snowy-Owl-Hawk had taken up residence keeping mice out of the palace cool-rooms. Azula knew nothing about that, really.

She was merely practicing her penmanship. The Water Tribe had an unusual flow/flourishing slant to their calligraphy, perhaps linked to their bending style? Azula was trying to copy it, but her characters always either blotted the paper or ended too sharply, like the motions for a fire-punch. Azula examined Katara’s last letter again, purely to study the style, and not to bask in the feeling of someone who _understood_ , for the first time in her life.

Katara didn’t always have access to a lot of paper, so Yue and Azula would use just the top of the scroll, then they would write back and forth on the scroll until they ran out of room. By now, Azula had several such scrolls hidden carefully away from sight. Hm, her message would take up the last of this scroll, perhaps she should just start a new one, rather than risk the scroll getting lost or mislaid on the journey.

She read through the scroll again, beginning with Katara’s response to Azula complaining about courtiers who wanted Zuko reinstated as Heir, even though Azula was right there and able to hear them. The courtiers would eat Zuko alive before the flame crown was even in his top-knot.

_Ugh, brothers, right? Two years older and that's supposed to make him automatically smarter, smoother or better than me somehow? He'd have killed himself through stupidity if I wasn't there to keep him alive!_

Azula’s reply had been shorter than usual, more surprised than she’d admit that Katara wasn’t telling her to be nicer to her brother, like Mom would have. **I know! But do we get a whiff of appreciation?**

Yue’s response, is the spirits-blessed position of having no siblings, had redirected them a little. _Count yourselves lucky, Hahn thinks that with Zuko and Sokka in the Earth Kingdom, he can worm his way back to being my fiancée. I’m trying to find a way to express ‘over his dead body’ without sounding suspicious if anything happens to him._

The scroll had returned to the Fire Nation by way of Katara, who was busy herding her band of idiots through the Earth Kingdom. _...send him to the South Pole. Gran-Gran will make it look like an accident._

Mom had killed Grandfather Azulon, and Fire Lady Ilah, who died before Azula was born, had been a courtesan-assassin before Grandfather raised her up to become Fire Lady. Katara’s grandmother had run from an arranged marriage and wound up regent of the Southern Tribe. She sounded like an acceptable role model... **Is your Gran-Gran in the market for a new grand-daughter, too?**

Katara’s reply had been swift, but held the same comforting restraint as when she had pointed out that setting the Circus on fire might stop Ty Lee from leaving, but it wouldn’t make her **_stay_** , either. Caged arctic-fox-wolves never bonded as well as those who ran free. _I haven’t asked her yet; she’s been busy teaching the Northern men that a woman’s place is wherever she damn well wants it to be. Sokka is already making people twitch by calling Zuko his ‘nephson’, you might want to come up with something less cringe-worthy before we break the news._

When Azula was Fire Lord, her advisors would have to possess at least as much common sense as Katara, or Azula would banish them and start over. Maybe she should just ask Katara to be her advisor. If it was good enough for the Avatar…

Yue’s addition showed that she had been studying the scrolls, she had used an unfamiliar kanji that Azula had been forced to look up in the archives. It denoted what the Water Tribes called ‘found family’, non-blood ties that bound people closer than kin. _You don’t need formal adoption for us to call you ours_

Azula’s room had been unacceptably dusty, and she had shouted as much to the maid who been so crass as to mention her red-rimmed eyes.

She carefully stored the old scroll with the others, pulling out a new one. **Father is sending me to the Earth Kingdom, to check on how Omashu is adjusting. Will you be nearby? I promise to leave the royal bodyguard behind.**

She added a small portrait of herself in armour, since that was what she would most commonly be wearing. After a minor hesitation, she added a crimson band marked with a tri-pointed flame **. If you run into trouble, this will give you safe passage through Fire Nation forces. Don’t use it unless you have to.**

It was a risk, a far bigger risk that Azula would normally allow herself to indulge in, but Katara’s letters were like being hugged by written words. Azula couldn’t let Katara be killed or imprisoned before Azula got to discover if she gave equally good hugs in person.

* * *

Azula was standing on a ship, quietly seething at a captain who didn’t seem to realise who was giving the orders around here and refused to leave the harbour until the tide was favourable, when a hawk landed on her shoulder.

It carried a strip of soft dyed-blue leather, embroidered with a cresting wave in darker blue. Within the curl was a small flame like Azula’s headpiece, surrounded by water droplets. It was small enough to be tucked into a gauntlet, and wrapped in a scrap of paper. _In the Water Tribe, when we go on our first journey, we carry something from our family with us. If I was old enough to have children, mine would have a symbol of their name within the water droplets. I doubt that you’ll run into such trouble, but this will carry you safely past any Water Tribe ships (as long as your guards don’t attack them). Anyone who tries to give you trouble can be take it up with me._

Azula didn’t need anyone’s protection… but when was the last time someone had offered it? When was the last time someone had made something just for her, with the care and attention that had gone into every stitch? It was like when she was little and Mom had wrapped her in a hug as they sat around a fire at the beach-house on Ember Island.

Azula tied the leather around her wrist, and tried not to wonder how much better Katara’s in-person hugs must be.


	3. Meetings, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has opinions about General Fong.   
> Azula has opinions about anyone who kidnaps her pen-pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wondered how Azula would react to General Fong using Katara to trigger the Avatar State. Hint: not well.

Ty Lee’s circus was touring the Earth Kingdom colonies, and Azula made a point of stopping to visit. It wasn’t that she missed Ty Lee or was feeling lonely among all the helmet-wearing soldiers, just that she wanted to make sure the friend of the Crown Princess was being treated as she deserved. Yue had sent another letter just before they landed to refuel. _Only corpse-fly-maggots are actually attracted with vinegar, Azula. Honey and flowers are much better when you want to catch flies or bees. Or absent friends._

Because of course, Ty Lee had run off with nothing but the clothes on her back, Azula had brought several more changes of clothing, in both Ty Lee’s favoured pink and Earth Kingdom green (Ty Lee wasn’t a bender, but things could go bad in a hurry when angry and newly-colonised peasants were involved). Ty Lee beamed and invited Azula to stay the night after a special performance in her honour. Azula graciously agreed, and relished having her friend back.

She didn’t tell Ty Lee about Katara and Yue, though. It was technically treason, and while that would probably sail right over Ty Lee’s air-filled head, she would either squeal and blow it out of proportion, or be all sad that Azula had friends who didn’t just up and leave her behind. There was no hurry.

* * *

Azula’s warship had to fight for space in the harbour, already occupied by what remained of the Invasion fleet. Of course, that meant that she actually got to see her brother for the first time since he had been banished. Zuko hadn’t changed much, other than apparently becoming a lot more effective at ordering people around, and the officers of the fleet were very good at answering to him.

Azula gritted her teeth – she was the future Fire Lord now, not him! – and reminded herself that Katara was fond of Zuko, no matter how much of a Dum-Dum he was. She and Yue would be upset if he was conveniently maimed or killed. Besides, it would be suspicious if something happened to him. Father would be disappointed that she was so obvious.

(Zuko had been an object lesson that Disappointing The Fire Lord was not an option.)

Both siblings received messenger hawks just before Sunset, and quickly parted to read them. Azula’s was from Katara, _You’re right, Earth Kingdom Generals are the Worst, and this one is going to get people killed through extreme stupidity. Can you get away and meet me?_

Co-ordinates were attached, and Azula tried to push away the squishy feeling that Katara would trust her not to show up with a small army. She gave orders that she was not to be disturbed and snuck out, looking forward to finally meeting Katara in person. Potential hugs had nothing to do with it. Really.

* * *

That made it extra frustrating when she ran into Zuko, also sneaking out in the same direction. Thankfully, he went in a slightly different direction, and Azula was able to find the spot outside the walls that Katara had specified. The flash of blue was clearly outlined against the grey stone, and the angry muttering and pacing was less than subtle.

The smile when she saw Azula was genuine, though, as was the way she held out one arm, leaving the choice of whether to accept or not entirely up to Azula. It was a foolish notion, of course, to which there was really only one response. Truly, Katara should have known better.

Azula didn’t have much experience with hugs, outside of Ty Lee’s flinging her arms around, which tended to trigger Azula’s fighting instincts and fight down the urge to set the other girl on fire. Mai tended to pin the acrobat to the wall before she got quite that close. Carefully, she mimicked Katara’s pose, extending her other arm, too, and tried to relax when the older girl’s arms wrapped around her.

That was how you did hugs, right? It wasn’t a restraining move, there was no need to panic.

After a few moments, Katara pulled away just long enough to sit down, and Azula settled back into her comforting hold. The maids combed her hair, but it didn’t feel the same as Katara’s fingers running lightly over her scalp. “So, what’s the Earth Kingdom idiot up to that upset you so much?”

Katara’s chest vibrated slightly as she growled in frustration. “Deliberately trying to trigger the Avatar State, without knowing a thing about how it works, other than that it’s really powerful. Then he managed to convince Aang that since he was trapped in an iceberg for a century, it’s somehow his duty to do this!”

Azula leapt to her feet and into a Firebending stance when there was an outraged yell from nearby, relaxing only slightly when it turned out to be Zuko, who only hesitated a little before matching her pose.

Off to the side, Katara sighed. “Both of you, put the flames away, I’ve had quite enough of people flexing their muscles and not listening to each other for the week.”

Azula subsided almost before she realised she was doing it, and took a bit of comfort in realising that Zuko did the same. He didn’t stay respectfully quiet, though. “But Aang can’t control the Avatar State, and barely recognises friend from enemy! Why would anyone think that’s a good idea?”

Azula sighed, “Because not everyone shares your aversion to collateral damage, dum-dum. Still, you’re right, it is very tactically unsound.”

Katara held out her arms again, to both of them. “Not to mention the toll, physical and emotional, that it takes on him. I just-“

Her voice cut off with a shriek as a hole opened in the ground, swallowing Katara whole. Azula started to call lightning to blast the ground open until it gave Katara back, but Zuko caught her hand. “No! You don’t know how far down she is, or if they haven’t moved her further away!”

Azula scowled, not wanting to admit that he had a point. “What do you suggest then?”

Zuko hesitated, his emotions clear on his face. For once, Azula didn’t mock him for it. “We don’t know if this is a punishment for questioning the General. I’m going to sent a message to the Water Tribe fleet, then we’ll go looking for her.”

Azula didn't want to wait that long, but having back up that the Earth Kingdom wouldn't attack on site sounded like a good idea. She nodded. "Hurry up, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting long, so I split it into two parts. The next bit should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Letting your allies bend your daughter into the ground was apparently _not_ how the Water Tribe dealt out punishments, and Azula heartily approved of the subtle and not-so-subtle threats of violence toward General Fong that arrived with Fire Flake less than an hour after Zuko sent it.

With the night sky lightening to the grey of pre-dawn, Zuko lead the way into the fortress. Azula did not approve that her brother had finally found an area where he outclassed her. Still, if it got her inside and to wherever Katara was being held…  
They ran faster when there was an ominous blue glow and a lot of screaming.

* * *

Katara was almost buried in the sand, and Azula could see the subtle terror on her face. Far above them, the Avatar raged, Earth Kingdom soldiers running around like headless pig-chickens as their element was turned against them. Azula braced herself, but Zuko caught her hand before she could begin the motions for lightning. “Katara won’t be happy if she has to heal him again.”

Azula didn’t see why Katara had to heal him at all, but being kidnapped was probably traumatic enough, so she threw a fireball, instead, distracting him while Zuko shouted. The sight of Zuko seemed to break the Avatar out of his glowy state, a little, enough for Katara to join the shouting. Finally, the Avatar landed on the ground, as Katara rose out of it, just in time for the gates to open and a bunch of armed Water Tribe warriors to storm in.

The one in the lead focussed on Katara, his face a mask of fury as he casually backhanded an Earthbender with his club, sending the green-clad man flying. Azula beat Zuko to wrap herself around her fellow princess by a few seconds. “Don’t touch her!”

The warrior stopped, anger fading to confusion, and then to a very stern visage. “Step away from my daughter.”

Katara smoothed a hand over Azula’s hair. “It’s all right, Dad. They’ve had some bad experiences with an angry father; it’s not their fault. Azula, Zuko, my father won’t hurt me.”

Zuko slowly unlatched himself, still looking ready to flambe everyone who so much as twitched in Katara’s direction. Azula didn’t, glaring defiantly. “I’m not letting go until the rest of your group proves themselves at least slightly competent in protecting you, since they clearly aren’t up to the task.”

Katara’s father looked like he was hiding a smile. The black-haired man behind him wasn’t bothering to conceal a broad grin. The Avatar and Katara’s brother both spluttered indignantly. “Hey!”

The Avatar bounded up, looking cross but not as though he were about to start glowing. “We can protect her! I mean, not that she really needs it, most of the time, but we can!”

A look at Katara’s face suggested that the Avatar needed to quit while he was… well, not ahead, but not faceplanting in the mud and being trampled by everyone else in the race. Azula glared at him anyway. “Good job so far! You’re just a twelve year old boy.”

Both twelve-year-old boys stiffened in indignation, but Zuko knew better than to take the bait. “You’re only ten! _And_ I’m the Avatar.”

Azula ignored them as the Water Tribe warrior stepped closer and hugged Katara over Azula’s head. Katara didn’t display any of the wary signs that the contact was merely a show, or that she was scared, so Azula relaxed her grip enough for Katara to free her other arm and hug her father back. What must that be like, to receive comfort from a parent without wondering about their intentions? When Mother reached for Azula, it had been to drag her away for a scolding as often as it was to hug her.

Katara’s brother joined them, and was welcomed into the embrace, which was Azula’s cue to step away slightly, because ew, boys. She didn’t go too far, though, and let her hands spark with lightning when General Fong looked like he might try to interrupt. Finally, Katara pulled away, and gestured the Fire Nation siblings forward again. “This is my father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and his second, Bato. Dad, this is Prince Zuko and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.”

He didn’t look like the fearsome Blue Wolf that the Navy whispered of in hushed voices. Katara’s father wasn’t ten feet tall, and didn't have claws for hands, though he did look like someone it wouldn’t be wise to cross. Azula tugged at her vambrace, letting the embroidered leather peek out slightly.

Zuko spotted it, and looked confused. “What’s that?”

Azula had a snarky reply ready to throw back at him, but reconsidered. Katara didn’t want them in competition with each other, and Azula wanted to make a good impression. “Katara said that it’s safe passage, if I found myself in trouble with the Water Tribes.”

Zuko looked indignant, “Sokka just gave me that unidentifiable carving!”

Katara looked amused. “Well, until a week or so ago, you _were_ going to be with us when we met up with Dad, so we had time. Azula wasn’t. I’m almost finished your one, but Sokka needed the awl.”

Now it wasn’t just Bato smothering laughter. Chief Hakoda sighed, not even looking as he tossed a curved bit of metal and knocked someone that Azula assumed to be General Fong off his feet. Azula wished the wretch joy of his probable concussion. “I had hoped that you and Sokka would be a little older before you presented me with grandchildren.”

Zuko and Azula sniffed in unison. Azula would have tossed her hair, if it hadn’t been in a topknot. “Our family is being put on notice. If they can’t or won’t do their jobs properly, then we’ll replace them with people who can.”

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who shrugged. “Well, it was me or Yue, and while we may have dragged the North into a slightly more modern attitude, I don’t think they’re quite ready for that.”

Azula groaned, “I know, Yue was complaining about it last time she wrote, in between insisting that you don't make friends by setting things on fire. Father certainly has areas to improve as a role model.”

The adult tribesmen were doing their best not to look openly horrified. Sokka started, looking torn between relief and horror. “ _Yue’s_ writing to you as well?”

Katara looked smug. “We’re all women who have to deal with people who think they don’t have to listen to us, even though we’re either running things, or will be someday.”

Hakoda sighed, much like Katara had a few hours earlier, when she broke up the impending fight between the Fire siblings.”Katara, please wait until I’ve actually stepped down as Chief before you try to usurp your brother. Now, since you’ve apparently made up your minds about this, do you have time to stay for dinner? I might as well get to know my new family members.”

Katara perked up, “A day with someone else cooking? Absolutely, maybe one of you can give Aang and Sokka some pointers. Azula, Zuko, do you need to tell your ships that you’re meeting a contact and will be back late?”

Azula had almost forgotten about that. It wouldn't do to have her time with Katara ruined because some eager-for-promotion idiot got a bit too enthusiastic and came looking for her. “Yes, thank you for reminding me.”

It was the first time she had thanked _anyone_ in years, but it seemed to satisfy everyone. Hakoda swatted Bato when his second elbowed him. “They grow up so fast, don’t they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this sounded much better in vague terms in my head. Oh well.  
> This story will probably go on hold for a bit until Muffinlance updates and I know what happens next. Ideas and comments are both appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Azula may seem a bit out of character here, but she's ten and hasn't had the time and isolation to turn into a mini-Ozai yet. Princess Slumber Parties to overthrow the Patriarchy are still a distinct possibility.


End file.
